School Days
by HermesCouncellor
Summary: Nico DiAngelo, the son of Hades and Edwin Campbell (OC), son of Hecate must go undercover at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a year on some mysterious task for the goddess of magic. How will they manage to blend in in this completely different world and who is behind these attacks happening around school with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi, I hope you enjoy this new HP and PJO fic :) **

**Chapter 1**

**Nico POV**

It was just an ordinary day - well ordinary for me, that is. I was training with some of the dead in the courtyard if my fathers palace in the underworld, today I was practising swordplay with some Saxon Housecarls by the looks of their axes and language. I dodged this way and that, trying not to get cleaved in two by their monstrous axes, not a good look for this new mission my father planned to brief me on this afternoon. I dived an attack from one and shoved my Stygian Iron sword into the ribcage of the Hastings veteran.

I repeated a similar process with the others, knocking them flat on what was left of their backs. Having finished with them, I dismissed them back to wherever they had been sentenced to spend eternity.

I returned back to my tower bedroom to change out of my armour and into more suitable clothing for my new mission. When I got to my room I found a set of pretty old fashioned black robes sat on my bed with a piece of what looked like parchment pinned to the top of them. I walked toward them to get a closer look, they consisted of: a black mix of a frock and tail coat, a leathery jacket that was labelled as 'finest dragon skin', a casual shirt and some skinny jeans style trousers. Confused, I picked up the note, which read

_I require that you were these wizards robes when you come to get your latest task from me this afternoon along with anything you wish to take with you as you will not get a chance to return for it until July - your father, Lord Hades of the Underworld._

As usual, he didn't tell me what said task would be until I was in his throne room. The clothes did intrigue me, though, perhaps I would have to blend in somewhere, maybe I would even get a quiet year - not getting too hopeful, though.

putting my queries temporarily aside, I took a shower and started changing into the robes; wherever I was going, the people had a strange fashion sense that, I have to admit, wasn't too bad. I eyed myself in the full length mirror that stood beside the door to my ensuite bathroom, the robes were a good fit and didn't look too bad.

With time to spare before my meeting in the throne room, I sat on my bed and unplugged my monster-tracking-proof iPhone, which was now fully charged. I unlocked it to find a shit tonne of messages from Connor and Travis telling me to get my arse to camp for some kind of prank on some new kid; well it was too late for that now. I dragged some earphones from my bedside table, plugged them into my phone and put some My Chemical Romance on while a packed.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the time, it was almost time to go and see my _loving_ father. I pocketed my phone, picked up my bag and descended the tower to the throne room. It takes up to five minutes to get from my room to the throne room, so I was in ample time and the room was empty - I took the opportunity to take a closer look at some of the... Decorations.

Not too soon, my father walked in with a young looking woman with auburn hair and a dark haired boy of my age, both dressed in similar robes to myself.

"ah, Nico, may I present to you Lady Hecate, goddess of magic and her son - also my descendant - Edwin Campbell", announced my father

"nice to meet you" I replied

"now!" Said Hecate, "to business, I need two young demigods, like yourselves, to spend the year as 'exchange students' at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I feel that we need to confirm our position with the wizarding world and I wish to determine that by sending two powerful half-bloods to spend a year there"

my mind was racing with a million questions, "wait, magic, witches, wizards - they exist?" I blurted out

"yes, they wear robes like the ones you are wearing now, I created them through my son Merlin one thousand years ago and since then they have started schools such as Hogwarts to teach the art - although, unlike my children, they must channel their magic through a wand and have forgotten the gods.

"I know you will be full of questions, Nico, so I have taken the liberty of preparing some notes that are in your case that will meet you at kings cross station in London for you to catch your train to Hogwarts tomorrow at 11:00AM exactly on the 1st September. Until then, farewell young demigods". The goddess left the room, leaving me alone and in silence with father and Edwin.

"You will spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron, the inn, there you will read what Hecate has provided you, Explaining your cover story, should anyone ask and a history of magic in Britain. Nico, I trust you can shadow travel to London with Edwin", my father didn't wait for a reply, just turned and walked out.

I was now alone with Edwin, he offered a hand, "Edwin Campbell, I suppose we'll be spending some time together during the next year", his British accent surprised me, but I shook his hand

"Nico DiAngelo, I suppose we will. You're British?"

"yes, my descent from Hades comes from when Camp was in England, but I'm the first demigod since"

"at least I have someone who knows Britain to rely on, shall we" I offered my arm, which he took, and I stepped into the shadows, thinking of this Leaky Cauldron place and London.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it, if you did follow or fave or give constructive criticism, but please don't give me hate, it makes me depressed so I'll crawl into a hole and not update any of my fics.**

**- HermesCouncellor **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi again, hope you enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this one. Just for the record, Edwin Campbell is an OC.**

**I'm gonna try and update regularly, but that probably won't happen so bear with.**

**chapter 2**

**Edwin POV**

We arrived in a damp back alley on, wether wise, an average English evening. It took my a while to get my bearings, but when I did, I was pretty sure we were not far from the Leaky Cauldron.

"where are we?" Asked Nico, I forgot he had never been to London before - unlike me. I grew up in the UK, my dad was a wizard and we lived in a manor house in Lancashire until Death Eaters burned it down when he wouldn't join their cause, despite being a Slytherin who specialised in the dark arts (due to our ancestor: Hades). My father died a few years after that and I went to Camp Half-Blood in the States - it's nice to be back in the mother country.

"we're a short walk from the pub, now, just for the record, anyone who isn't a witch or wizard is a muggle, don't start calling them mortals, we need to blend in, hence the robes. If in doubt let me do the talking, I grew up in this world, at least until you've done the reading mum set you so you know what's what a bit more" I tried not to over offend the guy about his lack of knowledge about this world.

"deal, my accent might make me stick out anyway over here, I presume this Hogwarts doesn't often get exchange students"

I lead Nico through the London streets, trying to avoid the many drunks as possible running into us - London was a precarious place on a Friday night with everyone trying to bring in the weekend with a mega hangover. After all this time, I could still remember my way like I knew my way around Camp.

Finally we reached the pub, from the outside it looked like a wreck that was like hundreds of years old. I suppose it's also a wreck inside, but not half as bad as it looks.

"we're staying here?" Asked Nico, horrified at the sight of the derelict inn with the sign that was barely readable over the weathering of the decades and rust.

"yeah", I replied with a slight laugh and pushed the door open to reveal the inn. It seemed that Friday night in the wizarding world was no different to anywhere else and the inn was full of drunk witches and wizards, not where two twelve year olds want to be when they don't really want to sleep because to them it's still 4pm to them because of the time difference.

As quickly as possible we punched through the crowd toward the bar to get checked into our rooms that Hecate had got for us. I dealt with Tom - the bartender - and got our room (separate beds) and we headed up.

We were on the top floor - we could get away from all the noise up there - it was nothing special, just a wood door with a painted number 30 on it and behind it two single four poster beds on each side of the room, a window over Diagon Alley in the wall and a door leading to a bathroom.

"Nice", said Nico, walking toward the bed that housed the black and silver trunk that had N. DiAngelo printed on it as I made for the bad with the similar trunk with E.J. Campbell -Edwin Jamie Campbell. "What's that a view of?" Nico indicated to the window

"Diagon Alley, wizard shopping street, we'd have got our school stuff but mum already bought it for us to save time, its a great place though, if we weren't five hours ahead here and it really was still 4pm not 9 I'd show you, but you'll have to appreciate from a distance instead pal".

With that I opened my trunk and pulled out the reading mum gave us about our cover ups for the year and Nico did likewise, looking longingly out of the window all the while. I, on the other hand, flopped down onto my bed and began to read:

_Edwin Jamie Campbell, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry cover up story._

_Use the first six years of your life before camp, living with your father in a manor house with his job at the ministry and your comfortable life. When he died, you went to live with your mothers cousin, Nico's parents: Hades and Maria DiAngelo. _

_you lived in New York from where Nico's father sat on the ruling council of wizards in America and was in charge of the prisons. Until now you have been educated at the Olympus Private Institute of Magic but the DiAngelo's believe you would fare better at Hogwarts where you will be starting in second year._

_good luck, from Lady Hecate_

not overly hard to remember, I suppose, I thought putting it aside to find Nico heavily engrossed in a book on the history of magic, I left him to it.

* * *

My alarm clock woke us up at nine o'clock the following morning, two hours before the train would leave for Hogwarts. neither of us were too pleased at being roused at - what felt like - 4 am, particularly after not getting to sleep until 2 am as we weren't used to the time difference. I had mostly been telling Nico about the wizarding world and getting him up to speed on so e basic spells so it wasn't obvious he was a complete beginner. Anyway, time to go to school.

we went down to the bar and ordered a full English to fuel us until the trolly came round on the train, where we had been provided with enough money to buy more that enough. I have to say, I was really excited about going to Hogwarts, I'd heard so freaking much about it, and I was finally going. Breakfast happily residing in our stomachs, we grabbed our stuff from our rooms and headed down, our rooms had already been paid for by Hecate so we just left.

"we're gonna nip into Diagon Alley to find a side alley for you to shadow travel us out of, we need to go to kings cross, platform 9 3/4 if you can", I said taping the appropriate bricks to get us through I to the street beyond.

thankfully so early on a Saturday morning there wasn't many people around to see Nico's look of amazement as he stepped out into the street for the first time. Yeah, it's normal to have that reaction the first time, but people would ask questions when a second year who's about to go and so should've been to Diagonal Alley several times before at least has that reaction. As I said, we were lucky there wasn't that many people.

once we were safely out of sight, Nico shadow traveled us to the platform, it was now quarter to eleven (we took ages getting up and dressed and eating and other various shit it takes you ages to to when you're tired - you should try it some time if you think we took ages!) by the large clock on the platform. There weren't too many people here yet, and those who were were seeing their kids on the train and away

That was part of arriving slightly early, no giant crowds seeing two twelve year olds materialise out of shadows despite not learning the wizarding equivalent until you're seventeen and not meant to do magic outside school until then either.

when I said all the people who were there were looking at the train and seeing their children onto it and saying their goodbyes, I meant most of them were. Unfortunately the one family who weren't were looking directly at us, there were three of them with white blonde hair and a son our age, the father's long hair tied back in a pony tail and the mother looking like she had smelt come thing bad, all of them with pale skin: the Malfoys.

**A/N dun dun dun *gasp* the first kind of cliff hanger. Hope that doesn't kill you with anticipation of wanting to find out more (don't die on me guys).**

**feel free to fave or follow the story and please check out my others and my wattpad account (DarkeApprentice) and vote for my stories there.**

**until my next update! - HermesCouncellor**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so here's the next instalment of School Days, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Nico POV**

Is it my fault that the only group of people that weren't looking at the train we're looking directly at the spot where I shadow travelled us onto? I hope not, because someone will, quite literally, murder me if it is. The faces of the family of three was a perfect picture of bewilderment, as if they couldn't decide how to feel about the imminent arrival for two twelve year-olds in a shroud of shadows.

not wishing to attract any more attention, I pulled Edwin away from the scene and toward the train, hopefully the boy or his parents wouldn't remember us if they saw us again. We walked quickly toward the train, trying to not at and out, most if the people were dressed in similar robes to us (except most of them were actually wearing colours - strange, I know) so we didn't stand out that way.

On the downside, I sensed the three people that saw us appear were following us, why do mortals have to be so freaking curious about anything and everything. I was just about to enter the crowd when I heard a voice shout from behind us,

"Stop!" But we were already in the crowd and pushing toward the doors to board the train and be sent on out way to Hogwarts. Once on the train, we made our way through the carriage, trying to find a compartment in an empty carriage where they might not think to look. Gods, we were stupid trying to get directly to the platform, not some deserted alley near Kings Cross that no-one would notice us in. Eventually, we found a compartment and stowed our stuff ready for the journey.

"well, that's our cover blown", said Edwin, breaking the silence.

"We'll be fine once we're there, they won't know it's us", I replied

"that family was the Malfoys, big supporters of Voldemort in the last war, they knew my father and will probably recognise me, their son, Draco, is in our year and he's gonna remember us - particularly if we're the new kids. We'll have classes with him for gods sake!"

"Ah, we need a cover story, then" shit, I was dead

"That, we do"

* * *

**Draco POV**

"have a good term", said my mother, pulling me into yet another tight embrace,

"I'll be fine, it's just school, after all" I replied, sometimes that woman worries over me too much

"And find those boys, Draco, that apparating thing they did interests me - and one of them reminds me of someone I knew" father, always more worried about other stuff

"who?" I asked

"Can't remember his name, just that he refused to join the Dark Lord in the war then died, he did have a son if I remember rightly. Anyway, get on the train and reserve a compartment for you, Crabbe and Goyle"

I took my trunk and headed for the scarlet train that would take me to Hogwarts. I dragged it through the train, looking for an empty compartment, many were taken up as more people had arrived by now. Eventually, I found a carriage with many empty compartments - only two were taken - one was taken by Blaise, I was about to put my stuff in when I saw the boys from the platform on a deep doscussion.

perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to find them, if I could befriend them on the train, well the rest would be easy. I made to sit with them, but Blaise had seen me and waved me over to join him, fathers task could wait.

**A/N sorry it's a bit short but I'm finding that as a natural stopping point and I wanted to post this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, if you did follow and favourite for an invisible cookie, if you have any comments also feel free to review, I'll read every one if them :)**

**- HermesCouncellor XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N enjoy **

**Chapter 4**

**Nico POV**

As promised, the train left Kings Cross at exactly eleven o'clock. Before then we had got our cover story made up incase people came asking questions we didn't want to answer, so I got my phone out and out my earphones in and started listening to music. I shuffled my songs and Brain Damage by Pink Floyd was first up, I out my head back as the lyrics started.

_the lunatic is on the grass, the lunatic is on the grass. Remembering games, daisy chains and laughs, got to keep the loonies on the path. _

_The lunatic is in the hall, the lunatics are in my hall the paper holds they're folded faces to the floor and every day the paper boy brings more _

_and if the dam breaks up many years too soon and if there is no room up on the hill. And if your head explodes without the bowlers tune, I'll see you on the dark side of the moon!_

_the lunatic is in my head, the lunatic is in my head-_

damn, just as it was getting to the good bit some idiot decided to walk into our carriage, I looked up, expecting it to be some apologetic first year, shitting themselves about getting in the wrong compartment. Unfortunately, that was not the case, instead the boy from the platform was at our door, his look of utter bewilderment, replaced by an arrogant, smug face that I just wanted to punch until it _really_ hurt.

"Can we help you?" I asked the boy dryly

"I was just wondering how the fuck you got onto the platform like that" He replied, "that was dark magic, appearing in the shadows out of nowhere, and neither of you are of age", I suppose he technically had a point

"Nico's father sent us" said Edwin, "we love in the states, see, he couldn't get away to see us off, he has an important job and an emergency arose, so he used a bit of dark magic to kind of apparate us here"

"My father has never seen such things before, and he knows about dark magic, and he's seen and used his fair share" returned the boy

"it's a secret taught only at the school he went to and where we went before he decided Hogwarts was a better bet that saved his pocket a bit, too"

there was silence for a few moments, I prayed that the boy would except this story. "And this... School, it reached dark magic?"

"Yes, but mr DiAngelo decided to teach us that himself, and send us to Hogwarts where my father went, Mycroft Campbell, you might know of him", gods, what would I have done without Edwin?

"Yes, a friend of my fathers, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you", Edwin shook his hand

"I am Edwin Campbell and this is Nico DiAngelo, we're starting in second year after being at another school last year"

"well, welcome to Hogwarts" he gave us a half smile, "you'd better be in Slytherin, with your dark magic background you won't be trusted anywhere else, that's what everyone takes us for, evil little shit's who curse everyone close enough, but we're he survivors really. We have none of that brave stupidity of the Gryffindors, but get the job done just as well, better even because we have intelligence"

"pleasure to meet you, too", I added, "I hope we'll make a valuable addition to your house and that we can forget that mishap on the platform"

"sure", he replied, "see you in Slytherin," and he left the compartment and I breathed a sigh if relief that the questioning was over

"you know, these wizards aren't that bad after all", I said, plugging my earphones back in and pressing play once again to enjoy the English countryside flit past us.

* * *

I spent most of the rest of the journey listening to music, Draco came in again when his fellow Slytherins Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise fell asleep and he became bored of their snores. Needles to say he was quite skeptical but all the same fascinated by our iPhones, apparently magic compromises the use of electricity and wizards don't really need it while we made up some lie about American wizards having found a way round it. We then shared some life storied to the backing track of Black Veil Brides until the lady with the sweet trolley came round, waking Draco's friends and signalling lunch time.

The gods had given us a shit tonne of wizard money to keep up the appearance of two wealthy kids, so we had a pretty good feast of magical sweets and spent the rest of the journey trying not to act like three year-olds on red bull we were so hyper.

We went quite uninterrupted for the rest of this trip, only to be disturbed by a fellow second year with mousy hair asking us if we'd seen her friends who were apparently missing. We told her we hadn't (what did she think we were, a search team?) and she told us to get into our robes because we'd be arriving soon, at which point we managed to get rid of her, despite her obvious confusion about me being American.

The school robes were quite different to the casual ones that Hades had given me, they were just like school uniform really, except they had a black rope with a pocket inside for your wand. Unlike everyone else's robes, ours had a school badge on it, not house colours, but seeing as we weren't in houses yet that was to be expected - perhaps they would magically change when we were sorted, I mean it is a magic school after all.

Not too soon, we had to get off the train and head up to school. We walked off with Draco and his mates, who he introduced us to as Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Zabini Blaise. We were happily following the crowd to however we would get to the school (which was still quite a distance away - but still looked stunning) when a giant of a man came walking up with a lantern shouting

"FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY"

"The first years get to school across the lake in boats," explained Blaise, "you might have to go with them"

wait - a lake, I really hoped we didn't have to go with the first years, I made to hide in the crowd with Edwin when a voice came from behind us

"Well, 'ello, you mus' be the transfer students startin' in secon' year", I turned to see the giant standing behind us with a warm smile on his face, despite his size he didn't look so intimidating up close

"err, yeah," I replied, hoping he wasn't going to insist we take the boats

"Great! welcome to Hogwarts, you'll be comin' in the boats wi' the firs' years" he gestured for us to follow him and we didn't have much choice, Draco mouthed 'good luck' to us before we were ushered to the shore to get in the boats.

When we got there there was a load of awe-struck kids sitting in boats, waiting to sail across the lake. But I wasn't looking at the boats, a bit further out some mermaids were looking at me, and they weren't pleased; as a son of Hades I'm not supposed to enter into Poseidon's domain. Before I could protest, he big man lifted be into the boat beside him and Edwin and we set sail, the mermaids in hot pursuit.

One close encounter later and a scared mermaid later, we moored in the boathouse and entered the castle for the first time, it was an amazing sight to behold, all the architecture, I couldn't help thinking how much Annabeth would love this place, I must send her pictures to make her jealous of her little cousin, although she'll probably be too busy snogging Percy to care about my magical adventures.

I sighed and focused on the present as we reached the top of the marble staircase, ready to enter the Great Hall. At the top of the stairs there was a severe looking woman in plain black robes, a witched hat and glasses. The giant told us to wait there and addressed her as 'Professor', she must be one of the teachers. Once we were all silent, the began to talk,

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years, I am Professor McGonagall, your deputy headmistress. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with them, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting", she finally finished talking and entered into the Great Hall behind the large doors, leaving us alone in the entrance hall. Edwin and myself checked our uniforms while we were waiting, I checked that my dagger was safely in my want pocket, a sword would be noticeable - particularly as the mist didn't work on wizards.

After a few minutes the woman returned and told us that they were ready for us, we filed into the hall in an orderly fashion. The hall was huge and very nicely decorated, there was five tables, four full of students (one for each house) and one at the head of the hall on a raised dais for the teachers, two seats were empty. All the students stopped talking and turned towards us, great, now we were the centre of attention.

**A/N so I'm still managing to update ****regularly, it won't last but lets enjoy it while it does. every review, follow or favourite gets a free invisible cookie to enjoy ;)**

**- HermesCouncellor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Nico POV**

We were lead down the middle of the hall, hundreds of pairs of eyes following our progress toward a four legged stool with a tatty old hat sat on it. In an attempt to avoid the people starring, I looked up to see the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky outside - I tried to imagine Annabeth's face if she could see where I was.

We came to an abrupt halt in front of the stool. Professor McGonagall walked toward the teachers table and picked up a scroll, but remained silent, now the attention of everyone in the room was on the hat - almost like it was going to have a song and dance. It seemed that most of the first years shared my confusion as a rip near the brim of the hat opened like a mouth and it started to sing... No really, it started _singing._

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hall was filled with applause as the rip in the base of the hat re-sealed itself. Professor McGonagall walked toward us with the scroll, and said,

"When I call your name, I would like you to make your way foreword and try the hat on, the hat will then decide which house you will be in. Once it announces this, you will take your place among your housemates ready for the feast to begin.

"I would also like to take this time to welcome our two new exchange students from America who will be joining us for the year and taking classes with the second years, we will be sorting them first." She paused for a moment before calling out, "Campbell Edwin"

Edwin stepped foreward and sat down for McGonagall to place the hat on his head. It was barely on his head for five seconds before calling out "SLYTHERIN", Edwin made his way accross the hall to join Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.

"DiAngelo, Nico", now it was my turn, I swallowed and stepped foreward. My legs felt like led as I climbed up onto the dais and toward the stool. I wasn't born into this world, like Edwin, what if the hat refused to sort me because I wasn't a wizard? My doubts were cut short as I reached the stool and sat down, ready for the hat to be placed on my head.

_hmmmm, what do we have here? Another Demigod, where to put you. _

A voice, which I presumed was the hat, sounded in my head, I had wondered how it decided what house we were to be in.

_Lots of bravery, completed many quests, seen many horrors - done them too. Yes, ambitios, Ghost King, you will go to almost any ends to complete your tasks, to gain your fathers approval - he doesn't see your true value, you have the will to prove yourself. Yes, yes, you could so easily fit into Gryffindor or Slytherin. You do t have a bad mind either, speak a few languages, know your stuff, what you can and can't do. Hmmmm, no, you have already made your mind up, I believe, yes, better be SLYTHERIN_

The last word, it shouted for the whole hall to hear, the Slytherin table (lead by Draco) were cheering me, I walked toward them and took my place between Draco and Blaise, across from Edwin who was sat between Crabbe and Goyle with a girl in our year called Pansy Parkinson. Now the first year sorting was about to begin, but all I could think about was food.

After what felt like an age, 'Waters, Isaac' joined us in Slytherin and 'Young, Elissa' went to Hufflepuff - it was over, surely the feast would now begin. But nooooooo, the head teache (an elderly man with a long white beard, dressed in colourful robes and half-moon glasses) stepped forward to a golden owl lectern to make a speech.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore", said Draco, "headteacher, totally insane, father's been trimg to get rid of his for years"

"that bad?" I replied, earning a grin from my housemates.

"Welcome back, welcome back", he began, "to another year of magical education at Hogwarts! I trust you are well rested and ready for a year of learning, I hope your heads have made room for more knowledge to cram in. But for now, I know you will all be hungry, so I have but two words for you: tuck-in"

With his words, the golden plates in the middle of the tables filled with food, we immediately set about to Carving it up between us - needless to say, Crabbe and Goyle took the most - personally, I took a few sausages, some chicken and roast potatoes. It was lovely, probably one of the best meals I've ever eaten.

We were just coming to the end of the main course when Blaise pointed to a boy with messy black hair and glasses and a red head walking into the hall to join the Gryffindor table,

"Isn't that Potter and Weasley?" He said

"Yeah, it is," replied Draco, "wonder where they've been." Our questions weren't answered just then, but a man, who I presumed was a teacher, in black robes, sallow skin and shoulder length black hair. Draco told me he was professor Snape, head of Slytherin house. It wasn't long before Potter and Weasley were carted off, out of the hall, by Snape. This definitely further lightened the mood of the Slytherins feast, apparently they had been responsible for us losing the house cup last year.

The pudding was just as good as the main course, that is exemplary. I hoped the food is always as good here - but seeing as this was a feast, I doubted it would normally be _quite_ so fantastic.

All too soon, the feast was over and we were sent to bed, O followed the other Slytherins back to the common room, behind an apparent dead end. The passoword for this term was 'Aconite', better remember that so I don't get stuck outside of the common room. At the prefects word, the wall slid aside, revealing a green room full or armchairs and skulls. What few windows there were seemed to look out into the lake.

Pretty much as soon as we got into the room, we headed straight up the boys staircase to our dormitory that had a sign on the door that read, _Second Year Boys, _we went in. Our stuff was already by our four poster beds and we just flopped onto them, drew the curtains around them and got into our pyjamas before staying up late into the night talking and getting to know each other.

**A/N sorry the end is a bit rushed, I forget to save to so I had to totally rewrite it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to en back soon!**

**- HermesCouncellor **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this has taken ages to update, I kept trying to add more then my iPad cancelled the save so I had to write it again but had revision to do. Sorry xx**

**Chapter 6 **

**Draco POV**

Nico and Edwin were pretty cool, I suppose, particularly with those muggle phone things - I really don't get what's so bad about muggle 'tech' sometimes. We stayed up for most of the night talking about the world's randomest shit. Once we had all packed I. For the night, I took a piece of parchment and wrote to my father, explaining their story about the appearing on the platform, hopefully that would be the end of the matter and we could just be friends. But somehow I doubted it.

The sun streaming through my curtains woke me up the next day, the first day back, time to get timetables and find out what they're going to put us through this year. I hoped we still had potions with Gryffindor, it's funny hearing Snape take ridiculous amounts of points off them while giving them to us for nothing.

I woke the others and we set off up to the Great Hall for breakfast. When we got there, it was already quite full and Snape was already distributing timetables to our housemates. We took seats as close to the doors as possible and helped ourselves to breakfast, I wasn't too hungry so I just grabbed some toast and charmed it to butter itself - just practising - and ate it.

It wasn't long before it was our turn to receive our second year timetables, just as we had shoved the last mouthfuls of breakfast into our mouths (except Crabbe and Goyle, who were only half way through theirs).

"Good Morning," said Snape in berely a whisper

"Morning, professor," we replied I a half asleep mumble

"Your timetables for the year, lessons will start on Monday tomorrow, don't be late," with that, he handed us the timetables. He might like us Slytherins more than other students, but he still didn't love us. We helped ourselves to seconds while we looked at the timetables.

"Dude!" Said Nico from Across the table, "I'm dislexic, how am I supposed to read this!?"

"You're dislexic?" I replied, stating the obvious

"Yeah, I can't read English, everything jumbles up mad stuff"

"Just English?" Added Blaise

"Yeah, I'm fine reading Ancient Greek and Latin, weird I know"

"You can speak _Ancient Greek_ and _Latin_," this was odd

"My father insisted on teaching us," Nico replied with a nervous laugh

"Hey, that's cool, you speak two languages of power, most people can't even speak one!" Perhaps there's more to Nico DiAngelo that meets the eye

"What's a language of power?" He asked, looking confused

"A spell language," added Edwin, "baisically a language you can do spells in, most are dine in Latin, but Anicent Greek can also be used along with most ancient languages."

After that, we headed back to our common room to get out stuff for first lesson, transfiguration with McGonagall. We threw hers and the other books we would need for the day into our bags and headed up to Transfiguration with the rest of our house.

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to post this chapter quickly, it was originally going to be a lot longer, but it took longer to write than I planned due to losing all my work!**

**Once again, I'm sorry - HermesCouncellor **


End file.
